Operation DEMON
by NeoVulcan
Summary: A story about another KND team who has operatives with dangerous demonic potential. Will include the lovable Sector V Team later on. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Okay, just so you know, this is my first time writing a fanfic so please, R+R using constructive criticism! Not "hy ths suxors!" You do not even give a reason and don't say "hy ths crud cuse ur dum I smrt!" or "tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo srt ths ler!" Now, what would that mean? If you are not going to like my story, use constructive criticism at least and understandable and not crazy reasons! Come on, please :D! Now onto the story!

Operation D.E.M.O.N.

(Delightfuls Engineers Monsters Of Netherworld)

Background Info:

Location: Richmond, VA

Sector: W

Occupation: Offensive and Defensive Mechanism Creation for Moonbase

Operatives:

Numbuh 76- Caucasian 12 Year Old who is in the the Football Little Junior Sooper Guy League for Ages 12 and under, a guy you don't want to make angry

Numbuh 60e – Vietnamese 11 Year Old Mathematician and Creator of the Mechanisms, she uses the other operatives for models for the mechanisms for enabling the mechanisms with powerful abilities

Numbuh 236 – African American 11 Year Old Tactician Expert, he has plans to come in and defeat opposing forces, which the Moonbase likes and wants

Numbuh 432 – Japanese 9 Year Old Alchemist, has Alchemic Powers to help forge the weapons and heal

Numbuh 431 – Caucasian 10 Year Old Pacifist, was a KND operative thanks to his brother, Numbuh 456, he is in danger of getting him and his brother decommissioned, has a secret crush on 432….sort of obvious sort of….

On Monday, at 1: 25 PM, the meeting bell rang with a sharp "Kreeeeeeeeeee!" All the members gathered into the main computer room, where Numbuh 76 teleported near the computerized podium. He yelled out to the operatives, "Kids Next Door! Numbuh 86 called on the KND Weaponry phone! She said that we have been falling behind on our weaponry and defense mechanisms shipment and to make up for it, we have to send a quattuorquadragintillion packages of nineteen weaponry and defense mechanisms by the end of this week!" Everyone gasped but Numbuhs 60e, who stood up just now, and Numbuh 431, who sat there looking down. "Umm…"Numbuh 60e said, "A quattuorquadragintillion packages is impossible to do, seeing as the we have the working rates of 19 weapons times Pi over hydrogen combining with Sigma and ten to the power of …" Numbuh 76 interrupted her. "I DO NOT WANT YOUR MATHMETACTIAL CRUD RIGHT NOW!" Numbuh 76 started to walk back and forth. "We need to work right now and get at least a hundred packages or something, or ELSE WE GET DECOMISSIONED!" "How can we get decommissioned for something stupid like this!" Numbuh 60e said again. "Numbuh 60e, they outrank us. We have to make the weapons, simple as that, but we keep on slacking behind so that other KND does not know THE FULL POTENTIAL OF SECTOR W!"

And then he turned to Numbuh 431. "But I'm sure Numbuh 431 doesn't give a crud ABOUT OUR KND OPERATIVE STATUS BECAUSE HE'S ALREADY ABOUT TO GET DECOMISSIONED! INSTEAD, HE'S JUST SITTING THERE DOING NOTHING WHATSOEVER OR EVEN PAYING ATTENTION, MAYBE!" Numbuh 431 did nothing in response to this comment, he just sat there doing nothing at all and looking down. "Calm down, 76!" Numbuh 236 said. "SHUT UP NUMBUH 236! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR CRUD RIGHT NOW! After that, Numbuh 76 took in a deep breath, and then exhaled. He thought, "Yipper Yipper Yipper…" in his head for some time to cool him down. Now, everyone should just get back to work and if so….we will get a trip to the Football Little Junior Sooper Guy League for Ages 12 and under State Happy Fun Championships!" Everyone groaned except Numbuh 431. The thought of going to another game of Numbuh 76 would be tortuous as it lasted a buhmillion hours and the coach called in so many time outs! As they left the room, Numbuh 236 whispered to Numbuh 60e "What's with 431? Why is he all quiet all the time?" Numbuh 60e shrugged. "Who really cares?" she said.

An hour later, Numbuh 76 was testing out for a defense mechanism to endure tough sword attacks while the rest were in their rooms. Numbuh 60e thought to herself, "The team always relies on me, and I don't even get anything…" while Numbuh 76 was thinking, "I'm so great….but the team doesn't even recognize it…I've already won a bazillion trophies in like 2 days at age 3!" Numbuh 432 was already playing with her Rainbow Monkeys, hugging them and squeezin' them to death as the stuffing of her Crabby Rainbow Monkey started to ooze out. She noticed that and drew a transmutation circle on it and some Rainbow Monkey material and repaired it. "Oh, Rainbow Monkey, I'll always love yooooou!" But then, a knock came from her door. "Who could that be?" She sang the first tune that came to her and skipped her way to the door. She opened it and said, "Numbuh 431, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you…….about powers." he said.

"What for, Numbuh 431?"

"I just need someone to talk to…"

A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting down on Numbuh 432's soft Rainbow Monkey bed and their conversation about special powers started to focus on Numbuh 431's power.

"Well, I was intelligent to know this stuff! It wasn't going to be something you could easily do in 2 minutes!" Numbuh 432 said happily!

"Alchemy is a great skill to have, but there's something wrong with my special power…" Numbuh 431 looked down again.

"You had one? I never noticed as you were just sulking in the corner!"

"I…..just don't want to create past situations again."

"Wha-what are you talking about, silly? Special powers should help other people!"

"Not mine….they do very bad things."

"What is your power?"

"Whenever I think of something bad very strongly, I create a monstrosity out of that and conjure it into our world….I think it's conjuration or something like that…."

"What did you parents do?"  
"Actually….they did nothing. When I first used my power, I unleashed a force that incinerated many houses when my parents punished me for not eating my broccoli. After that, my parents made me go to some mental institution to control it and calm me down, but when I was let free, my parents had already moved without telling me, so I couldn't get back home."

"How awful! How can they do that?"

"They just did. I'm guessing they didn't want a freak of nature as a son in their home. So after that, I was in the streets, until my brother came to me."

"Hold on, let me get my Rainbow Monkey!"

Numbuh 432 skipped to get her Golden Lovity Love Love Rainbow Monkey from her Rainbow Monkey Wooden Closet, and came back to Numbuh 431. "Ready again!" She looked at Numbuh 431. "Sorry for interrupting…hehe."

Numbuh 431 started again. "He saved me from becoming a wreck. He made me join the KND to find friends and food and shelter, and revenge on adults for mistreatment."

"Your brother must be cool to do that!"

"Yeah…but now he hates me as I haven't done anything for the KND. And thanks to me, we're both about to get decommissioned."

"Wow, that must stink…"

"Yeah, but I just don't want to see much destruction again, and since I'm in a war weapon sector, I have to create to support more destruction…"

"Oh…."

In the Weaponry Room, the KND Weaponry Phone rang. "Not again…" Numbuh 76 thought as he picked up the phone. "Yes, what is it now?"

"Good afternoon, Numbuh 76!" Numbuh 86 said in a firm voice.

"Numbuh 86! Wh-what are you calling me for now?" Numbuh 76 got very scared now as he heard Numbuh 86 talk.

"Well Numbuh 76, we have been getting some progress reports on a fellow operative of yours, Numbuh 431!"  
"What about him, 86!"  
"Well, as you know, our computers have no input of him doing any type of work! He hasn't done any fighting with adult forces, he hasn't even helped construct a weapon, and HE HASN'T DONE ONE BIT OF WORK AT ALL!"  
"Well! What do you want me to do? Umm…umm….?"

"He got into the KND thanks to his brother, and now, it's going to be a real shame in decommissioning Numbuh 456, but if he doesn't do any work tomorrow, they are both getting decommissioned according to Law 63-D of the KND Charter at tomorrow at 10 PM! SHARP!"

Numbuh 86 hung up. "Why would she tell me about that? Who really cares about Numbuh 431 now? And I don't even get anything for this!" He went back to his room to read some Yipper Comics, but as he was walking down the hall, a burst of fire came up from the ground, incinerating where Numbuh 76 was about to step on. "What the heck!" He took out his water gun and blasted the fire near the hole and jumped down, to only see a crying Numbuh 432 with a slight burn on her arm and a room full of burning Rainbow Monkeys. "What just happened in here!" Numbuh 76 yelled to Numbuh 432.

To be Continued………


	2. Fire and Blackouts

The fire alarm rang loudly and hurt everyone in the Sector W Treehouse in the ears. "What the heck? Another fire drill?" Numbuh 60e complained.

At Numbuh 432's room, Numbuh 76 pulled out his E.A.R.S. **(Emergency Announcement Reaching System) **(looks like a microphone with the KND flag on it) and turned on the switch. He said through the system, "Everyone, report to Numbuh 432's room stat! We have a live fire in her room! It's spreading really quickly SO HURRY UP! Bring any type of weapon to extinguish this thing!" Nearly every operative away ran to Numbuh 432's room with water guns and neutralization weapons armed.

From the flames came two fiery arms that looked powerful, and then followed legs, the torso, and the head to show a fiery titan. The titan started to move towards Numbuh 76. "What the heck is that thing!" He stepped back and turned around quickly to find more monstrosities such as three headed dogs of fire and fiery elephants encircling him. Then the door busted open, and then incinerated into flames. Numbuhs 60e and 236 came in to see Numbuh 76 trapped and Numbuh 432 burned and crying on the floor. "Wow, this is not cool." Numbuh 236 said and took out his water gun to blast one of the fiery elephants. The water quickly turned into water vapor and the fiery elephant was about to jump onto him. "Take this!" Numbuh 60e said, taking out her new weapon, E.C.O.T.R.A.P. **(Electrical Cage Operating Tool Reels in Annoying Presence)**. She threw the orb onto the elephant, resulting in yellow electrical contained currents to surround the beast everywhere. "That's one down." Numbuh 60e said. "I'll take care of the next one!" Numbuh 236 said, hurling a crystal shaped object onto the circle of beasts. The crystal exploded and started to freeze the beasts, but the beasts melted the ice and started again to attack Numbuh 76. "Umm…if anyone of you guys can HELP ME ALREADY!" Numbuh 76 yelled. Numbuh 236 threw more crystals at the beast, and Numbuh 60e threw more orbs at the beasts, and finally, the beasts were gone and dead.

The operatives except 432 and 431(duh…) went over to Numbuh 76. "Are you alright sir?" Numbuh 60e asked. "I'm fine." he said back. "Okay guys, Numbuh 60e, check up on Numbuh 432. Numbuh 236, you stay with me to check up on the damage that we got. We have to report all major damage instances to Global Moonbase Command." "Yes sir!" Numbuh 236 said. Numbuh 60e went to Numbuh 432 and asked if she needed some medical help. "I can't repair myself that much." Numbuh 432 said, seeing the major scar on her arm. "Don't worry, I'll get some medical tools to help you." Numbuh 60e said and went away to find some. Numbuh 236 and 76 looked over the place, seeing decapitated and burnt Rainbow Monkey remains everywhere, seeing 3/4ths of the room burnt down, and already seeing the sky with birds fliying high up in the air. "Wow….it's going to take a lot of work to get this place fixed." Numbuh 236 said. "Okay, we finished the damage report. Now we have to see where that bum, Numbuh 431, is. He's always not in the action, dangit." Numbuh 76 said. 'Come with me, Numbuh 236."

"Right." And they left off to Numbuh 431's room.

As they opened the door to Numbuh 431's room, they saw posters of happy smiling faces everywhere telling everyone to SMILE! "Wow…this is sorta freaky." Numbuh 236 said. And then they turned their attention to the shadowy figure who had its back turned on the bed. "Wha-what the heck is that thing!" Numbuh 76 shouted in fear. The shadowy figure had shadow energy surrounding it and the figure had his left hand down and tapping his index finger on the bed. "What the heck is it doing?" Numbuh 76 said. "It's just tapping its finger….but what is that?" It turned around and the two numbuhs saw the figure's yellowy bright eyes, surrounded by total darkness. It's mouth opened, and it showed vile teeth, dark and rotted. Dark energy slowly came out of its mouth. "Numbuh 236, I suggest we get out of here as fast as we can." Numbuh 76 said. "I agree." Numbuh 236 said. They ran out of there, and the shadowy figure started to stand up.

They went into the corridor and the lights went out. A distant voice was heard. "Hey, what's going on?" Numbuh 60e said. They ran towards the voice, but the same statement was said in different places. To the left of them and to the right, they heard "Hey, what's going on?"  
"Numbuh 236, am I going insane? Please tell me I'M GOING INSANE!""You aren't. I'm experiencing this also." Numbuh 236 managed to keep his cool but Numbuh 76 looked like he was about to wet his pants.  
"Do you have a flashlight at least?"  
"No. Look, if we can, the walls will guide us to the right way."  
"But WHAT IF THAT SHADOW THING IS THERE ALSO!"  
"Well…Umm….Ummm…."But then an eerie silence followed.  
"Numbuh 236?" Numbuh 76 looked around, although he couldn't see anything. "Don't worry, if that monster was here, I would see its bright eyes by now."  
He started to walk around. "Where is Numbuh 431! Dangit I am tired of this stupid 431 business!"

In Numbuh 432's room, Numbuh 60e was back and helped cure Numbuh 432, and they both experienced the same blackout the others did. "Hey, what's going on?" Numbuh 60e said. "A blackout?"  
"Well if you want to put it so obviously…..so can you create something to illuminate the place."  
"I might, but I can't get anything right now. It's too dark and my arm still stings…"  
"Okay, you wait here and I'll get a flashlight or something. Luckily it's near here."  
After a few minutes of trying to find the door, Numbuh 60e left Numbuh 432's room.

I have to stop here, I'm getting a little bit tired. Please R&R this story! I only have like 3 and mine doesn't count because I was answering a question.


End file.
